


Fightable

by fightableomo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: the story of how i changed my url from bladderstuck to fightableomo, circa 2016
Kudos: 2





	Fightable

It was just a normal day like any other. Gus was out with his friends, just strolling the streets of warm California, cracking jokes about the latest memes and all that. Just as any teenager would spend their day. 

Well not quite.

Normally, strange people didn’t jump out at a group of teenagers only to point at the one on the side. The strange person jumping out was odd, but even when that did happen, they usually targeting the center of the group. 

No. Jay pointed at the boy on the side of the group. “Augustus,” came the low growl of a greeting. 

The boy in question gave a horrified look to the person. Why him of all people? All his friends looked at him, obviously looking for a clue as to who the person was. 

Nervously, he spoke, “Um, I’m sorry, but who are you?”

The straightened their back in an attempt to look more menacing despite their average heigt. “Oh? You don’t know? I thought you’d know the person who you implied was a baby over the internet better. Fight me.”

It all came flooding back to him, the small conversation he had had with a fetish blogger in which he used the fighting baby .gif as a joke. “Bladderstuck?” he asked tentatively. 

“It’s Fightable-omo now. But you can call me Jay. You implied I’m a baby when really I’m a mommy. Prepare to have your patooty kicked.”

All of his friends were weirded out by now. Almost nothing Jay had said made sense to them, but it did to Gus.

“I-it was a joke!” He stammered out, not really thinking the blogger would take it serious. Or at least not serious enough to fly two states over and fight him!

Not hearing a word he said, Jay tore off their shirt, revealing a temporary tatoo of a scorpion below their collar bone. “Fight me!”

“What! No, I just-”

They cut him off, “Come at me bro.”

He took a tentative step forward. 

One of his friends stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, “Dude, is this a serious fight? Should I call the cops?”

“No. I think this is just a meme thing, you know?” But at this point he wasn’t sure. “Look, this is probably uncomfortable for you. You guys can just go ahead, I’ll catch up, or at least text you if I can’t.” 

They nodded and left as a group, praying that this was just a joke thing. 

As soon as they dispersed, Jay made their move, rushing over with a balled fist. 

Before he was hit, Gus let out a yelp of anticipation, knowing when the hit landed, it would hurt. 

But their fist never made contact with him. 

Slowly, he opened his teary eyes to see what happened. 

Jay was staring at his crotch, but not in a creepy way, more of a concerned way. 

It was then that he heard the pitter patter of something trickling to the cement beneath his feet and the warmth that was spreading across his crotch. He looked down as well. There was no doubt about it, he was totally pissing his pants. 

Desperately he tried to think of something to say as he willed his muscles to stem the flow. All he got out was a whimper. 

Slowly, the other lowered their fist, wordless for a moment. “Well then. Now who’s the implied baby?” That was all they said. 

That was the breaking point. Gus began to cry even though not a finger was laid on him


End file.
